1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses for inspecting pogo pins of an electrical die sorting (EDS) system and a method for performing the same. Other example embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses for inspecting pogo pins of an EDS system for electrically testing a plurality of dies formed on a semiconductor substrate and a method for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device may be manufactured by performing a fabrication (FAB) process for forming a circuit on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer), an electrical die sorting (EDS) process for inspecting electrical characteristics of the circuit formed on the substrate and/or a packaging process for sealing the semiconductor device using an epoxy resin.
The fabrication processes may be divided into a deposition process for forming a layer on the substrate, a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process for planarizing the layer, a photolithography process for forming a photoresist pattern on the layer, an etching process for forming an electrical pattern from the layer using the photoresist pattern, an ion implantation process for implanting ions into a desired region of the substrate, a cleaning process for removing particles from the substrate and/or an inspection process for inspecting for electrical defects in the pattern.
In the EDS process, electrical signals may be applied (or transmitted) to dies on the substrate and/or data corresponding to the electrical signal may be analyzed to inspect (or evaluate) electrical characteristics of the dies.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a cross-sectional view of a conventional EDS system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional EDS system 10 used to perform the EDS process may include a probe 20 having a probe card 22, a tester 30 electrically connected to the probe card 22 and/or a pogo block 42 including a plurality of pogo pins 40. The probe card 22 may include a plurality of probe needles electrically connected to a semiconductor substrate 50. The pogo pins 40 may electrically connect the probe 20 to the tester 30. The pogo pins 40 may protrude from a lower surface and an upper surface of the pogo block 42, which is interposed between the probe 20 and the tester 30, such that the pogo pins 40 penetrate into the pogo block 42. For example, the pogo block 42 may include 512 pogo pins.
The EDS system 10 may also include the probe card stage 24 for supporting the probe card 22. The substrate 50 may be supported by a substrate stage 12 under the probe card 22.
The probe card 22 may be electrically connected to the tester 30 through the pogo pins 40. At least one of the dies (not shown) on semiconductor substrate 50 may be electrically connected to the probe card 22 by lifting the substrate stage 12. A pad electrode (not shown) may be positioned on each of die to ensure an electrical connection of the die to the probe needles. The electrical connection of the die to the probe needles may be formed by lifting the substrate stage 12 such that the probe needles contact the pad electrode.
Each of the pogo pins 40 may include a housing penetrating the pogo block 42, connection portions inserted into end portions of the housing, a plurality of balls positioned between the end portions and/or a plurality of springs positioned between the balls.
When the tester 30 is connected to the probe 20 through the pogo pins 40, the pogo pins 40 may function as buffers between the tester 30 and the probe 20. When the springs in each of the pogo pins is not secure (or loosen), the pogo pins may not efficiently transfer an electrical signal between the tester 30 and the probe 20.
The electrical connection of the die with the probe needles may be determined by an electrical connection of between the plurality balls and springs with each other in each of the pogo pins 40. According to a conventional method of ensuring the electrical connection of the balls and the springs in each pogo pin 40, the pogo block 42 may be separated from the EDS system 10. An operator may visually inspect each of the pogo pins 40 in the pogo block 42 or electrically inspect each of the pogo pins 40 by testing the electrical connection of each pogo pin 40 for defects using a resistance measurement system. The conventional method of inspecting the pogo pins 40 may require a relatively longer amount of time and/or be more complicated to prepare.